preyfandomcom-20200223-history
Life Support
Life Support is a location featured in Prey (2017). Overview The foundation of life at Talos I, the Life Support deck holds an abundant stock of things related to survival itself. If Life Support is not active, no crew can survive aboard the station. On the Life Support deck, engineers ensure that Talos I's environment remains breathable and air quality is high, process waste and purify water, and transmit electricity from the Power Plant to the other locations around the station. Enemies * Mimic * Greater Mimic * Phantom * Thermal Phantom * Voltaic Phantom * Technopath * Nightmare * Military Operator * Corrupted Operator Weapons * GLOO Cannon * Silenced Pistol * Wrench Place of Interest * Air Filtration Control * Atmosphere Control * Escape Pod Bay * Medical Bay * Oxygen Flow Control * Security Station * Waste Processing * Water Treatment Facility Quests Main Quest * Ghosting Dahl * Incapacitate Dahl Side Quest * Drunk Tank * Missing Engineer (Quest) * Psychic Water * Treasure Hunt (Quest) * Where is Kirk? TranScribes * Escape Pod Failure * I Saw Something * Particle Injector * Remmer isn’t Remmer * The Drunk Tank Notes/Books * Air Mixture Regulators * And The West Stood Tall * Cheers... * Delivery Schedule * Eel Tank Maintenance Manual * Equipment Followup * Experimental Work Permit * LS Security Booth Safe Code * Supply Code * Survivor's Account of "The Evacuation" Day 3 * The Neural Horizon III * The Starbender Cycle: Book 4: Backstabbed in the Face * Too Far, Too Fast III * To whoever finds this... * TranStar Uniform Guide Emails Atmosphere Control Jean Faure's Workstation * Precautions and Thanks Security Station * Priorities... * Corrective Action * Missing Engineer Water Treatment Facility Abigail Foy's Workstation * Harvesting Protocols Price Broadway's Workstation * I care... * Working Under The Influence Crew * Abigail Foy - Sanitation Boss * Alan Bianchi - Atmosphere Engineer * Alton Weber - Security * Anong Lao - Sanitation Engineer * Ari Liudnarht - Scrubber Engineer * Augusto Vera - Climate Engineer * Bernard Griffith - Exterior Maintenance * Brandi Pester - Eel Recycling * Carin Buckley - Climate Engineer * Clarke Rafferty - Welder * Cynthia Dringus - Maintenance * Emily Carter - Hydro Engineer * Ike Stewart - Painter * Jean Faure - Climate Control Chief * Jillian Quigg - Exterior Maintenance * Johnny Brungen - Atmospheric Management * Jose Costa - Atmosphere Engineer * Kane Rosito - Climate Engineer * Luther Glass - Water Quality Supervisor * Mariana Arias - Climate Engineer * Max Weigel-Goetz - Atmosphere Chief * Nicole Hague - Atmosphere Engineer * Pablo Meyers - Waste Recycling * Price Broadway - Waste Recycling * Raya Leiruat - Life Support Coordinator * Roger Meir - Atmosphere Engineer * Stone Blanchard - Firefighter * Umi Isaka - Sanitation Engineer * Vincent Schubel - Lighting Tech Missing Personnel A total of 22 missing TranStar personnel can be found here: * Alan Bianchi * Alton Weber * Angela Diaz * Anong Lao * Ari Liudnarht * Augusto Vera * Carol Sikes * Cynthia Dringus * Emily Carter * Erica Teague * Hank Majors * Johnny Brungen * Kane Rosito * Kirk Remmer * Max Weigel-Goetz * Pablo Meyers * Penny Tennyson * Price Broadway * Raya Leiruat * Roger Meir * Tobias Frost * Umi Isaka Gallery Category:Prey (2017) Locations Category:Life Support